Un choix pour une vie
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Tu vas l'épouser ? questionna James. Alors que tu t'es fait jeter dehors pour ne pas le faire ?" "Je vais épouser une femme que j'ai choisie délibérément. Pas par convention sociale." Pourquoi Sirius s'est fait chasser de chez lui et comment il est finalement entré dans l'Ordre du Phénix. OS.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous,_

 _Voici un OS pour fêter la rentrée! Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Sirius qui est au centre de cette histoire._

 _Je le dédie à DelfineNotPadfoot pour son anniversaire, n'hésitez pas à aller lire ce qu'elle poste sur le site, c'est toujours super!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Un choix pour une vie

 _C'est amusant Sirius, tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as jamais su et tu ne sauras jamais rien._

Sirius Black poussa un profond soupir d'ennui. Il était accoudé nonchalamment au buffet recouvert de mets tous plus ragoûtants les uns que les autres, mais il n'en avait cure. Ce soir, c'était décidé, il allait se venger. Ce soir, il dirait ce qu'il pensait de tout ça, de tous ces faux-semblants et de toute cette hypocrisie familiale. Ce soir, c'était une soirée en son honneur, ce serait aussi _leur_ fête. Ah, ils voulaient continuer la tradition des Sang-Pur ? Ils verraient tous. Il n'était pas né, le premier qui le ferait plier. Déjà, il avait pris un malin plaisir à se retrouver à Gryffondor, et à cumuler rébellion sur rébellion, mais là, ce soir, c'était l'apothéose d'un long travail d'acharnement. Il avait répété son refus tant de fois. Devant James, Remus et Peter. Devant Regulus. Devant Lily. Il avait été ovationné par les maraudeurs, un peu rabroué par la jolie rouquine, déconcerté par la mine à la fois admirative et réprobatrice de son frère, mais il savait qu'il faisait le bon choix. Il esquissa un sourire mauvais en promenant son regard sur les divers convives présents. Il _la_ chercha des yeux, celle qui devait comparaître bientôt pour le jugement dernier, mais il ne la trouva pas. A la place, il fut attiré par une autre présence singulière.

Elle était à côté de lui, ne faisait pas cas de la foule bruyante de la réception de ce soir. Elle lui tournait le dos, et ce qu'il remarqua en premier, c'était qu'elle était vêtue de vert. Une jolie robe, certes, mais d'un vert… Ce vert si profond, si… écœurant. Ce vert qui l'étranglait inexorablement. Depuis sa naissance, en fait. Ce vert qu'il haïssait et qu'il avait eu tant de mal à faire disparaître de ses rêves, de sa vie à Poudlard. Ce vert qu'elle arborait à présent avec fierté, d'une fierté presque naïve. Savait-elle ce que signifiait ce vert ? Avait-elle-même conscience de ce qu'elle symbolisait avec une telle tenue ?

Il la regarda avec dégoût. Il ne cherchait même pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait réellement de cette robe et de cette couleur. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Il la jugeait directement, impitoyablement. Mais son regard se changea vite en pitié. Pitié, c'était le mot. « J'ai pitié de toi, pensa-t-il, engluée par ta famille dans des préjugés et des croyances mal appropriées et stupides. »

La jeune fille se retourna lentement, sa robe bruissa légèrement. Le jeune homme posa son verre avec dédain sur le buffet devant lui. Son regard gris, insondable, remonta jusqu'au visage de la jeune fille, encadré d'une chevelure brune, fine et soyeuse. Ses grands yeux clairs le toisaient d'un air indéchiffrable.

Il fut frappé par sa beauté. Toute once de dégoût ou de mépris s'évapora de ses pensées. Le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut « apparition ». Oui, littéralement. Une apparition. Un ange. Il n'y avait ni lueur ni ombre dans ses pupilles : la pureté originelle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius Black était sans voix. Ce fut elle qui parla la première.

\- C'est une très belle soirée, dit-elle simplement.

Savait-elle qu'il était le fils des hôtes ? Le complimentait-elle en état de cause ? Il haussa les épaules et mit une main dans sa poche, de façon nonchalante.

\- Un peu pompeuse, vous ne trouvez pas ? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix de séducteur.

Elle eut un sourire fin, esquissé. Un sourire malheureusement calculé et sans sincérité.

\- C'est normal. C'est une soirée de fiançailles, non ?

Certes, c'était normal, il fallait bien que ce soit pompeux. En effet. Une soirée de fiançailles. _Sa_ soirée de fiançailles. Il prit son temps pour répondre et reprit son verre sur le buffet. Il en avala une gorgée. Il grimaça, moins pour le goût prononcé de la boisson que ce que tout ce cirque lui inspirait. Il allait ce soir être fiancé par ses parents. Du moins, c'était ce qui était prévu. C'était d'usage, chez les Sang-Pur, de se fiancer officiellement lors de leur seizième année. Le mariage suivait l'année d'après, à leur majorité et après leurs études. Il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Un mariage arrangé pour ne pas perdre les valeurs et la pureté de leur sang. Un mariage entre dégénérés qui étaient tous plus ou moins cousins au trente-sixième degré. Il en aurait vomi. Mais il s'était fait une promesse. Ils ne l'auraient pas. Pas ce soir. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Sirius Black ne fuyait pas, à la différence d'autres. A la place, il s'était promis qu'il marquerait le coup.

\- Quand bien même ce serait ma soirée de fiançailles, je serais loin que la fiancée attendra encore mon consentement, ricana-t-il à mi-voix.

\- Ah ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Un léger tressaillement la trahit. Elle avait avoué sa curiosité. Ca n'échappa pas à Sirius.

\- Je ne cherche ni à me marier, ni à perpétuer les traditions Sang-Pur de toute l'aristocratie sorcière.

Il s'arrêta un court instant.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ça, vous n'avez rien à voir là-dedans, sourit-il, désemparé.

Il rit sans joie. Pourquoi se dévoilait-il ainsi ? Ca ne lui arrivait que rarement, et toujours avec un proche. Pourquoi cette fille lui intimait inconsciemment de dire tout ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui ? Il était attiré comme un papillon à une lumière en pleine nuit. Il avait subitement le sentiment qu'elle comprendrait et lui pardonnerait tout. Elle, elle ne disait rien. Elle contemplait ses mains, pensive. Merlin qu'il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis.

\- Mais… il faut bien se plier à ses parents ? murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres en osant relever un regard perdu vers lui.

Il élargit son sourire. Elle avait eu une éducation remarquable. Alors que ça aurait dû le rendre fou, ça l'emplit de compassion.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que je suis une herbe folle qu'on essaie d'éradiquer à tout-va.

Il repensa à son frère, Regulus, qui suivait scrupuleusement les principes des Sang-Pur. Il était tellement plus droit, plus docile et plus semblable à leurs parents. Il était si apprécié dans les diners, sachant pertinemment que dire et que faire. Il l'aperçut dans un coin de la pièce, en train de converser de manière charmante avec une vieille tante. Il plissa les yeux : pas n'importe laquelle. La mère des cousines Black. D'ailleurs, ses _charmantes_ cousines paradaient à leurs côtés. Il eut un hoquet de dégoût. Il savait que l'aînée, Bellatrix, et son nouveau mari, Rodolphus Lestrange, faisaient des choses pas très nettes avec le mage noir. Il entendait souvent ses parents la combler d'éloges, faisant briller les yeux de Regulus. _Ah, la petite Bella, qu'est-ce qu'elle est courageuse… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait honneur à notre sang…_ Et il voyait l'envie dans les yeux de Narcissa, la sœur benjamine de Bellatrix. Et il repensa à l'indifférence dans ceux d'Androméda, la sœur cadette des cousines Black. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle d'ailleurs, Maddy, qu'il s'entendait. Des mauvaises pousses, un peu folles, qui refusaient le carcan familial. D'ailleurs, Androméda n'était pas là ce soir. Il avait appris qu'elle s'était mariée l'été dernier. Avec un moldu. Résultat, elle avait été déshéritée. Sirius ne l'avait plus jamais revue.

Il ferma les yeux et son attention se recentra sur la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle ne dit rien, mais elle masquait mal son émoi.

\- Vous savez qui est l'heureuse élue, pour être aussi intransigeant dans votre choix ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix imperceptiblement tremblante.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Oui, j'ai vu plusieurs photos et portraits d'elle. Mais je ne la retrouve nulle part ce soir. Elle doit être en retard. Peut-être qu'elle ne viendra pas, ce qui serait encore mieux.

La jeune fille se tut. Elle tripota nerveusement le verre qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Ce qu'il prit pour une gêne d'être dans les confidences d'un jeune homme qui s'apprêtait à ruiner la soirée de sa vie n'était en fait qu'une façade plus sinueuse dans les méandres de son esprit.

\- Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, dit-elle soudain avec un sourire d'excuse.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Laissez-moi avec cette délicate impression que vous ne faîtes pas partie du monde des vivants, que vous êtes une apparition suprême et que lorsque vous disparaîtrez, j'aurais le sentiment de m'être endormi sur mon verre d'hydromel.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. Puis son teint rosit, elle baissa humblement les paupières en faisant une légère révérence.

\- Sirius Black, votre réputation vous sied à ravir : vous avez l'art de mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

Elle avait répondu d'un ton neutre, pour cacher son trouble. Sirius semblait transporté dans un autre monde. Que ne me donneraient-ils pas cette créature pour fiancée ? songea-t-il.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vue dans le coin, glissa-t-il en la fixant d'un air charmeur. Vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard, je vous aurais repérée, vous ne passez pas inaperçu.

Elle rit. Elle avait un rire assez doux, presque étouffé.

\- Je suis à Durmstrang.

La douche froide qui s'abattit sur Sirius eut raison de son sourire. Il la contempla à présent comme si elle était soudain devenue pustuleuse et cadavérique.

\- Ah, ça explique beaucoup de choses, dans ce cas.

Il essayait de contenir son dégoût, mais il était nettement percevable. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas.

\- Je vous prie de ne pas me juger de la sorte. Est-ce que je vous méprise parce que vous êtes à Gryffondor ?

Sa voix était calme, mais le ton était sec.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à être à Gryffondor, les sorciers de cette maison ont toujours combattu pour des causes justes et nobles, répliqua Sirius, piqué au vif.

\- Je pourrais dire la même chose de Durmstrang. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a un élève qui a mal tourné qu'il faut accuser toute l'école.

Sirius dodelina de la tête. Pas qu'un élève, mais elle marquait un point. Combien de fois avait-il dû se battre contre les préjugés des autres élèves de Gryffondor face à sa famille entièrement composée de Serpentard ?

\- De plus, Durmstrang n'est pas si terrible que le veut sa réputation, poursuivit-elle. Les cours sont de très bonne qualité.

\- Je n'en doute pas, crissa Sirius d'une voix aigre.

Il ne démordait pas du fait que Durmstrang avait un passé quand même plus lourd et moins valorisant que Poudlard, mais il ne rajouta aucun commentaire. Il avait été mouché par une fille. Et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Quand Lily le rabrouait, il s'en fichait, appréciant juste l'esprit fin de la rouquine. Mais là, c'était différent. Ils restèrent un moment en silence.

\- L'air est plus pur en Bulgarie qu'en Ecosse, lança-t-elle soudain d'un ton un peu plus froid. Mes parents ont choisi de m'y envoyer pour ne pas que mon asthme empire. Il y avait bien Beauxbâtons, mais la mer a eu raison de mon choix.

Il retint son souffle. Trouvait-elle une excuse ou était-elle sincère ? Et si oui, pourquoi lui avouait-elle ça comme si elle cherchait à se justifier ? Il cligna des yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Sirius Black était complètement déstabilisé par une fille et pour la première fois, il ne savait que dire. Soudain, la musique changea et un rythme plus langoureux parvint à leurs oreilles.

\- M'accordez-vous cette danse ? demanda-t-il pour se faire pardonner.

\- Vous n'avez pas peur d'être contaminé par une élève de Durmstrang ?

\- Vous n'avez pas envie de pardonner un pauvre hère qui ne sait plus ce qu'il dit ?

Un sourire léger passa sur le visage de la jeune fille et ses grands yeux le toisèrent avec malice. Avec grâce, elle lui offrit sa main et il l'invita sur la piste de danse. Pour la première fois depuis ce début de soirée, Sirius Black passait un bon moment. Il avait eu envie de tout envoyer sur les mandragores, de ruiner ses parents et toute la réputation de sa famille, mais là, voilà tout à coup qu'il doutait. Et c'était extrêmement gênant. Cette fille… Cette fille changeait la donne. Son air doux et guindé le charmait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il se surprit à penser que s'il avait une fiancée pareille, il se ferait volontiers doux agneau et continuerait les valeurs familiales sans broncher.

Oui, mais c'était sans compter le fait que ce n'était pas sa fiancée et que ce n'était pas le sujet de la soirée. Il avait promis à James de faire un sacré boucan. Il avait promis à James qu'il ne se laisserait plus embobiner par qui que ce soit de vert et argent, pour autant qu'il ait jamais été embobiné par un ancien Serpentard.

La valse qui l'entraînait et le charmait au fur et à mesure que la chanson progressait le faisait douter. J'ai très envie de vous revoir, se surprit-il à penser. Elle avait fermé les yeux, s'adonnant tout entière à son partenaire. La musique se tut. Sans qu'ils s'en fussent aperçus, la foule des convives avait fait un cercle autour des deux adolescents. Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle planta son regard azur dans celui de Sirius qui s'y noya complètement. Il était ailleurs. Hors du temps et de l'espace. Hors de cette soirée. Il ne savait comment l'exprimer, ce sentiment était bien des plus étranges pour lui. C'était même complètement inconnu. Il cligna des yeux. Inconnu, mais reconnaissable. Sirius Black était tombé amoureux.

* * *

Une main vint tapoter l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- Hé bien ! s'exclama un homme grand à l'allure svelte. Tu as rencontré ta fiancée, Sirius, c'est bien.

Sirius se figea. Il ne savait plus s'il fallait rire ou pleurer. Il regardait bêtement son père qui dissertait avec la jeune fille présentée comme sa fiancée. _Sa fiancée_ _!_ Merlin avait exaucé son vœu. Alors, c'était elle, Adhara Greenwood ? Adhara… Avec un nom pareil, il s'attendait à autre chose. Il cligna des yeux, incertain. Pourtant, il avait déjà vu des photos d'elle, plus jeune, mais elles ne correspondaient pas du tout à la réalité ! La gamine longiligne et sans attrait qui lui souriait d'un air placide sur la pellicule était à présent devenue une jolie jeune fille aux formes graciles et à la taille marquée. Adhara était un ange. C'était un ange, oui, un ange noir, un ange mortel venu le punir d'avoir commencé à renier sa famille et venu le chercher pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Quoi de mieux qu'une jeune femme splendide comme celle-là pour le faire ramper devant sa famille et demander pardon ? Il déglutit, hocha nerveusement la tête.

\- Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, chers enfants, pourriez-vous monter sur l'estrade et vous présenter devant nos invités ?

Ils acquiescèrent, et Sirius emboîta le pas de sa fiancée et monta sur l'estrade qui avait été montée pour l'occasion. Son cœur se serra un peu. Il avait tant répété cette scène dans les moindres détails que tout à coup tout ça lui paraissait dépassé. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Il n'avait pas prévu que la fille avec laquelle il voulait passer le reste de sa vie soit la fiancée qu'il s'était promis de rejeter. Et Sirius hésita. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était plus sûr de ses choix. « Non, je refuse cette union. Elle est jolie, oui, mais c'est pour le principe. Je refuse de me marier par obligation. Je refuse qu'on entrave ma liberté. » Combien de fois avait-il répété ce foutu discours, un large sourire aux lèvres, fanfaronnant devant les maraudeurs ? Oui, sauf qu'à présent, les maraudeurs étaient très loin, et Sirius avait le cœur déchiré. Il repoussait toujours en bloc le concept du mariage arrangé. Mais on lui offrait un mariage avec la femme de sa vie. Dans ses tripes, on lui murmurait « c'est elle ». Devait-il tout gâcher pour une stupide fierté ? Comprendrait-elle que ce n'était pas à elle qu'il disait non mais à ce mariage ridicule ? Est-ce qu'une fois qu'il aurait dit non à ce mariage, il pourrait la récupérer ?

\- …Nous célébrerons les fiançailles de mon cher fils Sirius et de sa délicate fiancée Adhara. Nous remercions les parents…

Orion Black avait un ton mielleux qui séduisait plus d'une femme et charmait plus d'un homme. Malgré son caractère sournois, il avait cependant ce regard doux qu'avait hérité Regulus. Un regard de faible. Sirius jeta un œil à la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle posait sur la foule des yeux vides. Elle était présente et absente à la fois, comme si elle ne faisait acte de présence que pour la forme. Elle était ailleurs. Etait-elle réellement un ange ? Ou un démon ? Elle était pour le moins énigmatique. Et cette énigme lui tendait les bras pour se perdre à jamais dans les méandres de sa folie. Il était terrassé par la culpabilité. Pourrait-il jamais vivre après avoir infligé une telle honte à une jeune femme aussi respectable et fière qu'elle ? Il hésita. Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Et soudain, il voulut disparaître. Il voulut fuir tout ça. La foule qui le fixait, qui le toisait. Qui les toisait. Adhara avait un petit sourire de convention. Elle ne le regardait plus. Sirius comprit alors le sacrifice qu'elle lui offrait. _Hé bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas-y !_ _Elle t'en laisse la possibilité !_ Ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'absence n'était qu'une forme de protection. Elle attendait qu'il ruine la soirée. Sirius sentit un filet de sueur froide glisser le long de son dos. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant la sentence du bourreau.

 _Allez Sirius ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Vas-y ! Dénonce cette société ! Crie ton besoin d'être libre ! De ne plus être sous des contraintes ! Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?_

Il était coi, incapable de prononcer une parole. Il réfléchissait à toute allure. Sa gorge se fit sèche. Oui, il devait trouver le courage de le dire. Tant pis pour cette fille. Il avait trop souffert de ces valeurs. Il devait mettre un terme à tout ça. Et tant pis s'il tirait un trait sur un amour naissant. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- J'ose espérer que personne n'est contre cette union, déclara la voix grave de son père.

Le silence de l'assemblée s'approfondit. Tous retenaient leur souffle. Alors que Sirius ouvrait la bouche, il entendit une voix féminine le devancer.

\- Moi, j'ai quelque chose à dire, dit soudain Adhara.

Un murmure parcourut la foule des convives.

\- Je souhaite annuler ces fiançailles, reprit la jeune fille.

Et sans autre cérémonie, elle descendit de l'estrade. Elle se fraya un chemin au milieu des convives qui la jaugeaient, indignés. Elle, elle était droite, le regard fixe devant elle. Elle se retrouva au seuil de la porte, jeta un œil à Sirius par-dessus son épaule, et disparut dans la nuit noire.

\- Quelle est cette mauvaise plaisanterie ? susurra son père qui venait d'attraper le bras de Sirius et enfonçait ses ongles dans sa chair.

La vie reprit peu à peu dans le cerveau du Gryffondor. Assez pour que le sang reconnecte le jeune homme à la réalité et qu'il constate que le brouhaha estomaqué des convives s'emplissait. Sans entendre les cris de ses parents, il se dégagea de la poigne de son père et partit à la poursuite de la jeune fille mystérieuse.

\- Je te préviens, Sirius, menaça Walburga Black en lui barrant le chemin, si tu pars à sa poursuite, ça veut dire que tu es aussi impliqué dans cette histoire de rupture de fiançailles. Je te le dis : si tu quittes cette maison maintenant, ce n'est plus la peine de revenir. Tu n'es plus notre fils.

Il cligna des yeux. Cette liberté dont il avait tant rêvé, cette sortie qu'il avait imaginée si théâtrale, si… magistrale ! Le sourire victorieux qu'il devait arborer, l'attitude noble et méprisante qu'il avait tellement répétée, l'air narquois qu'il devait afficher… Tout ça s'était dissolu avec cette fille et sa disparition dans la nuit noire. Elle venait de lui piquer la vedette.

Walburga Black continuait de s'égosiller. Mais Sirius n'écoutait plus. Sans un regard vers sa mère, il passa également le seuil du 12, square Grimmaurd et claqua la porte derrière lui.

* * *

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir si tôt… Hé, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? s'étonna James Potter dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

Il faisait face à un Sirius échevelé, encore déboussolé des événements auxquels il avait pris part. Ses yeux gris d'habitude si indéchiffrables affichaient une incompréhension telle que le jeune Potter se demanda s'il n'avait pas eu un accident. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Sirius avait transplané chez James, la seule personne qu'il avait eue en tête.

\- Je… Je me suis fait virer de chez moi, dit-il simplement, essayant de maintenir ses pensées cohérentes.

James cligna des yeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire franc et amusé.

\- Et c'est ça qui te met dans un état pareil ? Depuis le temps que tu m'en parles, il faut fêter ça ! Allez rentre, tu vas prendre froid… Je croyais que tu serais plus…

Mais Sirius ne bougeait pas.

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas !

Son ami s'interrompit. Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs et noirs avait presque hurlé.

\- Bah quoi ? C'était ta soirée de fiançailles, ce soir, non ? Tu as dit à ta fiancée d'aller se faire voir et tu es parti comme convenu ? s'enquit James, décontenancé.

Sirius planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Non.

Un silence court s'ensuivit. James écarquilla les yeux.

\- Hein ? Je comprends plus rien. T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, mon vieux. Viens, on va rentrer, tu vas prendre quelque chose de chaud et tu vas me raconter en détails tout ça.

Il empoigna le nouveau venu par les épaules et le fit entrer de force dans le cottage. L'ambiance de la famille Potter avait toujours été chaleureuse et accueillante. A chaque fois que Sirius venait passer un moment chez eux, il regrettait le fait de ne pouvoir y rester éternellement. Pendant que James s'activait à lui servir un thé chaud, Sirius restait planté dans le salon. Un feu de cheminée crépitait doucement dans l'âtre. Il faisait bon. Quand James revint, Sirius était resté planté comme un piquet sur le tapis moelleux. Il paraissait profondément contrarié. Voire frustré.

\- Je me suis fait plaquer.

Il fallut quelques secondes à James pour comprendre la signification de ses paroles.

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un air bête.

Sirius soupira. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs, les yeux fermés et inspira profondément. Ce qui allait dire lui meurtrissait déjà le cœur.

\- Je me suis fait plaquer.

Il fallut un effort surhumain à James pour comprendre le sens des paroles de celui qui n'avait jamais eu de petite amie attitrée et qui prenait un soin tout particulier à rester célibataire à vie.

\- Pour te faire plaquer, il faudrait que tu aies une copine, Patmol…, commença James.

Le regard que lui lança Sirius ne l'étonna que davantage. Il n'y avait qu'une explication : soit Sirius lui avait caché sa liaison avec une quelconque inconnue, soit il avait découvert la fille le jour-même, et la seule fille avec laquelle il avait décidé de rompre n'était autre que…

\- Attends, je te suis pas… C'est quand même pas ta fiancée qui…

\- Si. C'est elle qui a annulé les fiançailles, lâcha Sirius d'un air consterné.

Le jeune Potter écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater d'un rire de dément.

\- Alors le grand Sirius fait fuir, maintenant ? argua-t-il en essuyant une larme de rire devant la mine vexée de son ami.

\- Ne ris pas, coupa ce dernier. Cette fille m'humilie et après, elle disparait Merlin sait où en me laissant avec les pots cassés. Et le comble, c'est moi que mes parents ont puni en me chassant de la maison ! Mais le pire, le pire dans tout ça, entends-moi bien, c'est qu'elle m'a piqué la vedette ! La vedette de ma soirée de mes fiançailles ! C'est moi qui devais partir d'un air digne devant les regards outrés ! C'est moi qui devais claquer la porte avec panache.

James s'humecta les lèvres, reprit un rythme normal et essayant de calmer le fou rire naissant qui lui chatouillait les côtes. Il s'interdit de céder une nouvelle fois à la tentation de rire au nez de Sirius, et afficha une moue qu'il voulait sérieuse. L'égocentrisme de son meilleur ami ne perdait pas de sa superbe, même en pleine rupture.

\- J'ai voulu la suivre, savoir où elle allait, continua le jeune homme aux cheveux longs, mais elle était trop rapide et était déjà partie. Résultat, je suis parti de la maison pour aller la retrouver, mais mes parents m'ont dit que si je franchissais le seuil, je ne serais plus le bienvenu, si tant soit-il que je l'ai été un jour. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je me suis fait jeter dehors par une fille. Comme un malpropre.

Il y eut un petit silence, le temps pour l'un de se calmer et l'autre d'assimiler toute cette histoire. Puis, James émit un sifflement qui en disait long.

\- Qui c'est, cette fille ? Elle mérite tout mon respect !

\- Je t'interdis de la considérer ! rétorqua Sirius d'un ton menaçant en commençant à faire les cent pas dans le salon.

James eut un sourire compatissant.

\- Dis-moi au moins qui c'est !

Sirius se retourna vers lui, les lèvres pincées. Il réfléchit un instant, avant de détourner la tête. Il fixa son regard dans l'âtre rougeoyant. Cette maudite fille qui avait un nom si… propre à son rang.

\- Elle s'appelle Adhara. Adhara Greenwood.

James siffla avec admiration. Quel joli prénom de Sang-Pur. Parfait pour s'unir à un garçon appelé Sirius.

\- Adhara ? répéta-t-il, songeur.

\- Oui.

James haussa les épaules.

\- Connais pas.

Sirius eut un ricanement rauque, semblable à un grognement de chien.

\- Evidemment. Elle ne vient pas de Poudlard ! Elle est à Durmstrang. Oui, je sais, fit-il en voyant la tête de dégoût de James. J'ai eu à peu près la même réaction.

Ce dernier se mit à rire frénétiquement.

\- Ah, pas étonnant si tu étais aussi aimable qu'un véracrasse qu'elle ait…

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs s'insurgea. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, ses bras battant l'air comme s'il voulait s'envoler.

\- Tu rigoles ? J'ai été adorable ! Un agneau !

Le rire de James augmenta. Sirius lui donna un coup sur l'épaule, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cette fille est une Serpentard finie ! J'ai osé lui dire que je voulais annuler ces fiançailles…

\- Attends, tu as _quoi_ ? s'étrangla James.

Le jeune Black s'arrêta net. Il s'aperçut alors de sa bourde, mais c'était trop tard pour la cacher à son meilleur ami. Il se renfrogna, évitant le regard de son interlocuteur. A la place, il prit un soudain intérêt pour les bûches flamboyantes.

\- Je lui en ai parlé, oui, maugréa-t-il.

Face au silence significatif de James, il poursuivit, comme pour se justifier :

\- Elle ne m'a jamais dit que c'était elle, la jeune fiancée en question, et maintenant je me retrouve humilié, sans toit, sans rien…

C'était sûr qu'on était loin de la situation rêvée de Sirius Black, de son air conquérant en quittant la vénérable famille des Black et de son assurance si certaine face à la prouesse de s'opposer à ses parents. Oui, tout était allé de travers. James eut un sourire significatif. Il fallait vraiment que la fille en question ait été très maligne pour faire plier ainsi Sirius… jusqu'à le faire avouer son plan ! Car il le connaissait, Sirius était peut-être un beau parleur et un Don Juan, il ne se vantait jamais avant un méfait. Au contraire, il était plutôt du genre à noyer le poisson et à se montrer très poli. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, chacun dans leurs pensées.

\- Oui, c'est assez délicat…, reprit James d'un air songeur en se grattant le menton. Se faire damer le pion par une fille… Que va devenir le grand et ténébreux Sirius si ça s'apprend ?

Sirius lui décrocha un regard de chien perdu.

\- Ne te moque pas, la situation est catastrophique ! s'alarma-t-il en arpentant la pièce à nouveau. Si au moins, elle m'avait laissé la faveur de rompre ! Mais non !

Il y eut un nouveau silence. James dégustait son thé sans un mot, le temps d'assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il leva les yeux vers un tableau de famille qui dormait paisiblement. En quoi était-ce catastrophique ? En quoi était-ce un problème ? Au final, c'était bien le même résultat. La forme était un peu différente, mais bon, après tout, il avait eu ce qu'il avait voulu.

\- On dirait que tu lui en veux, fit-il enfin d'un air neutre.

Sirius s'arrêta net, interloqué.

\- Bah évidemment.

Il s'affala dans un fauteuil proche de lui, la tête dans les mains, les doigts crispés dans ses longs cheveux. Evidemment qu'il lui en voulait. Qui ne ressentirait pas ça dans une situation pareille ? James fronça les sourcils, perdant le fil.

\- Mais tu lui as dit que tu voulais annuler ces fiançailles…

\- Oui…, geignit Sirius.

James souffla longuement sur sa tasse pour la faire refroidir. Il scrutait avec intérêt le moral amer de son comparse. Un sourire un peu goguenard flottait sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas content ? Les fiançailles sont annulées dans tous les cas ! s'exclama James d'un ton ravi.

\- Parce qu'elle m'a volé mon effet !

Le jeune Black avait à présent la mine d'un enfant gâté qu'on aurait privé de Noël. Il boudait littéralement.

\- Il n'y a que ça ? demanda James d'un ton détaché pour éviter de reprendre un fou rire.

\- Evidemment ! s'époumona Sirius, remonté à bloc par cette question. Elle vient de me ruiner _mes_ fiançailles ! Elle vient de ruiner la soirée que je m'apprêtais à ruiner moi-même ! Elle l'a fait en tout état de cause !

Il se tut. C'était de sa faute. Il lui avait donné l'idée. S'il ne lui avait pas parlé de ses intentions, il aurait pu mettre son plan à exécution, et elle se serait retrouvée reléguée au rôle qu'il lui avait attribué depuis le début. Et tout aurait été en ordre. Et tout aurait été parfait. Jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir imaginé un plan pareil.

\- C'est ma faute. C'est moi qui lui ai soufflé l'idée, rectifia Sirius avec dédain.

James eut une moue amusée.

\- Qui te dit qu'elle n'y pensait pas avant même que tu ne lui dises ?

Sirius secoua la tête, catégorique.

\- Impossible. une idée aussi géniale ne pouvait venir que d'un grand esprit comme le mien. Elle… Elle n'aurait jamais osé… Elle avait une espèce d'air soumis qui…

Il se tut un instant. Aurait-il réellement eu le courage de le faire ? Si elle lui avait laissé le choix, serait-il allé jusqu'au bout ? Sirius n'en était plus très sûr. Il avait hésité. Il avait eu la gorge sèche et nouée. Elle était si jolie dans sa robe verte, si digne. Malgré cette couleur hideuse. Il n'aurait pas supporté de traîner dans la boue une jeune fille si plaisante. Elle l'avait compris. Alors, juste au moment où il flanchait, elle avait saisi l'occasion pour lui enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur.

\- Elle l'a fait pour se venger, lâcha-t-il, l'air contrit.

James réprima un gloussement. Ses yeux rieurs scrutaient avec un vif intérêt son meilleur ami.

\- Pour se venger ?

\- Oui.

Il pouffa. Pour se venger de quoi ? D'un fiancé forcé qui ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé ? Si ça se trouvait, elle n'en voulait pas non plus de ce mariage. Et elle avait pris les devants. Sirius sembla rejoindre son avis. Son esprit paranoïaque galopait dans ses extrapolations.

\- Ou alors… Elle l'a fait avec préméditation !

\- Elle l'a fait avec préméditation ? répéta James, intrigué.

Sirius eut une moue de mépris. Evidemment que non, il en était convaincu. Elle n'avait rien prévu.

\- Oui, aboya-t-il avec mauvaise foi.

Il essaya de se calmer.

\- Elle est vicieuse, lâcha-t-il avec dégoût.

James croisa ses mains sur sa tasse. Il observa Sirius s'agiter tout seul, en proie avec ses sentiments contradictoires. Il sembla avoir compris avec une longueur d'avance.

\- Mais encore ?

Sirius posa sur le fils Potter un air ahuri.

\- Comment ça ?

James but une gorgée de thé. Il eut un regard entendu.

\- Dis-moi à quoi elle ressemblait.

Sirius se mit à réfléchir. L'image d'Adhara passa brièvement dans sa tête.

\- Grande, fine, jolie. Une robe verte.

Il y eut un grand blanc. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

\- Un maintien altier, quoique légèrement humble. De grands yeux clairs. Une chevelure brune. Un sourire ravissant.

Il grimaça.

\- Cette fille… Je la retrouve et je…

\- Et tu quoi ?

James le toisa avec amusement. Sirius se mordit les lèvres.

\- Je… Oh ! Je…

Il grommela dans sa barbe. Il ne savait pas. Il lui ferait… Oh, oui, il voudrait bien lui… Lui quoi ? Il fallait déjà qu'il la retrouvât. James s'étira comme un chat, ravi d'avoir raison.

\- C'est bien ce que je crois que c'est, Sirius.

\- Quoi ?

Le ton était aigre. James haussa les épaules, l'air évident.

\- Bah… T'es tombé amoureux, Patmol.

Sirius faillit s'étouffer. Nerveux. Il eut un rire jaune, un peu dément.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi. Amoureux ? Mon œil, oui ! Merlin ferait des acrobaties que je serais loin de connaître ce sentiment-là ! Surtout d'une fille qui vient de m'humilier de la sorte en public !

Merlin qu'il aurait voulu avoir raison. Mais une petite voix énervante commençait à lui murmurer des choses qu'il aurait préféré éviter entendre. Et James se rapprochait de cette petite voix. Sirius secoua la tête. Amoureux. Il reconnaissait les signes, mais c'était impossible. Pas comme ça. Pas avec cette fille. Pas dans leur situation. C'était trop cruel. James pencha la tête, souriant.

\- Allons, tu vas te reposer. Ce soir, tu dors à la maison. Et puis, je pense que pour l'été, tu seras le bienvenu. Je vais juste en parler à mes parents demain matin et puis… Tiens, ton thé va être froid.

* * *

La nuit fut courte pour Sirius. Allongé dans un lit jumeau à celui de James, il ressassa une partie de la nuit, tournant et se retournant sur son matelas, veillant à ne pas trop faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la maisonnée. Il grommela. Cette fille. Il avait tant imaginé ce moment. Il avait tant eu cette image de lui-même, vainqueur, victorieux. Il aurait voulu dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Il aurait voulu sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, dormir du sommeil du Juste. Ne rien penser, être simplement heureux. Cette sortie, il la préparait depuis seize ans. Et voilà que tout était fichu.

Et cette fille, son regard, son attitude, son sourire. Elle était maligne, elle était sympathique. Sans compter qu'elle était jolie. Il avait baissé sa garde, elle l'avait séduit, et elle s'était engouffré dans la petite brèche qu'il avait ouverte. Trahi. Il avait été trahi par la seule fille qu'il avait traitée avec un peu de respect.

Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il aurait voulu. Il aurait voulu pardonner à cette fille. Il l'aimait bien, dans le fond. Et puis… Il l'aimait plus que bien. Il pouvait mentir à James, il ne pouvait se voiler la face. Ils auraient pu faire connaissance. Ils auraient pu être de bons amis, dans une autre vie. Ils auraient pu grandir ensemble et devenir proches. Plus maintenant. C'était impossible.

.

Au petit matin, quand Sirius finalement sombra dans le sommeil, il fit un rêve dont il ne se souvint pas. Il était avec Adhara. Et il était heureux. Ils étaient finalement mariés. Au sommet du bonheur. Et puis, tout disparut. L'image de la Marque des Ténèbres apparut subitement et éradiqua tout le reste. Il se réveilla en sueurs, ne sachant trop de quoi il avait rêvé.

.

\- Ah, Sirius ! Quel bonheur de te voir ici ! s'exclama Mrs Potter.

Euphemia Potter était une femme petite, maigre, et dont les genoux noueux s'entrechoquaient toujours l'un avec l'autre. Elle avait le regard vif et mutin. Elle aimait les plaisanteries et riait de tout. Née d'un père moldu et d'une mère sorcière, elle ne croyait pas dans les valeurs du sang et préférait se moquer de ces vieilles traditions poussiéreuses.

Elle embrassa vivement Sirius qui lui rendit son étreinte.

\- Le plaisir est partagé, Mrs Potter, répondit le fugueur avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Eh bien, Sirius, il parait que tu vas rester chez nous un moment ?

La voix était grave, mais chaleureuse. Fleamont Potter s'approcha, suivi de son fils James. Il serra la main de Sirius avec un sourire paternel. Il n'était pas très grand, mais avait les mêmes cheveux en bataille, noirs et hérissés à l'arrière que son fils.

Sirius se sentit un peu honteux. Il imposait sa présence aux Potter comme un enfant gâté.

\- Je suis désolé de m'incruster…

\- Mais que dis-tu ?! Tu es le bienvenu, jeune homme ! Surtout en ces temps troublés, nous sommes bien contents de te savoir ici, plutôt que…

Euphemia se tut. Elle ne voulait pas médire sur la famille de Sirius, illustre famille Sang-Pur, dont l'attrait pour la magie noire n'était plus à prouver.

\- Je veux dire… plutôt que seul, dans la nature. Tu pourrais tomber sur des gens peu fréquentables.

Fleamont hocha la tête, sombrement.

\- On ne sait jamais.

Il eut un sourire plus chaleureux.

\- Tu peux rester tout l'été ici, je ne pense pas que ça pose de problème à quiconque. Le cottage est petit, mais il y a toujours de la place pour les amis.

\- Je vous remercie infiniment, Mr et Mrs Potter. Vous me sauvez la vie, répondit Sirius avec soulagement.

Il ne leur parla pas de la soirée catastrophique de la veille. Il ne leur dit pas qu'il était déshérité. Il ne leur raconta pas non plus l'épisode d'Adhara.

Un peu plus tard, quand il eut rejoint James près d'un champ pour une partie de Quidditch, il se permit d'aborder le sujet.

\- Tu leur as dit quoi, à tes parents ?

\- Que tu avais enfin décidé de rompre les relations avec ta famille, parce que tu ne supportais plus leurs sales têtes, rétorqua James du tac au tac.

D'abord surpris, le jeune Black se mit à pouffer, avant de ne pouvoir contrôler le fou rire naissant. C'était bien du James tout craché.

Sirius hocha la tête.

\- Magnifique.

Oui, pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Il ne pouvait juste plus voir leurs « sales têtes ».

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent, mais Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la jeune fille mystérieuse qui l'avait devancé le jour de leurs fiançailles. Il ne comprenait pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à le faire. Sirius Black étant un fin stratège, manquer une pièce du puzzle le rendait fou. Aussi, un beau jour, il dit à James sans prévenir :

\- Il faut que je la retrouve.

James, la mine enfarinée dans une tartine, le regarda sans comprendre. Puis, finalement, il recolla les morceaux et eut un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais où elle est ?

Sirius se figea.

\- Non.

James le dévisagea en silence, puis haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord.

Il finit sa tartine en silence.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non.

La réponse avait fusé, rapide. Sirius Black n'avait jamais besoin de qui que ce soit. Il décala une mèche de cheveux rebelle de son visage, l'air hautain. Il était parfaitement sûr de la trouver. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit. Il ne souhaitait pas ennuyer James avec ses histoires de famille. Après tout, il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il ferait quand il la retrouverait.

James s'essuya la bouche, avec lenteur.

\- D'accord.

Il se leva, épousseta sa robe et commença à faire la vaisselle. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda ce dernier, suspicieux.

James le regarda, sourcils levés.

\- C'est évident, non ? Je viens.

Face à l'air ahuri de son interlocuteur, James soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Patmol, tu sais très bien que je vais venir. Tu veux tout supporter tout seul, mais malheureusement, tu m'as comme ami. Et tu es venu chez moi te réfugier. Le plus vite on l'aura vue, le plus vite on reviendra ici et le plus vite mes parents arrêteront de se faire du souci. Allez, ça va être fun !

Le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement. James aimait le risque. Il aimait aider ses amis. Evidemment qu'il refusait que Sirius vive une aventure de plus loin de lui. Sirius soupira à son tour. Dans ses yeux, on pouvait lire l'amitié qu'il portait à James.

\- On appelle Lunard et Queudver ? fit James avec désinvolture.

Sirius eut une moue très explicite. Le moins ils seraient pour faire leurs recherches, le plus ils passeraient inaperçus et seraient rapides. Et puis, Lupin qui les rabrouait toutes les cinq minutes… Pettigrow qui ne faisait que les gêner… James hocha la tête.

\- Je pense aussi. Inutile de les mettre dans la confidence.

Ça renforçait leur complicité. Ils étaient très bien tous les deux. James griffonna un mot à ses parents sur la table de cuisine, en espérant qu'ils comprendraient. Après tout, il leur en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Une de plus… Mais Sirius l'arrêta sur le palier, l'air grave.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ?

Un prêté pour un rendu. Les bons comptes faisaient les bons amis et c'était un point d'honneur dans l'esprit de Sirius. James resta immobile quelques instants. Il se gratta la tête, faisant semblant de réfléchir. Puis, il eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Evans.

Sirius soupira. Evidemment. De l'aide pour conquérir la jolie rouquine. Quoi d'autre ? Cela faisait à peu près six ans qu'il essayait de se rapprocher d'elle. Sirius pouffa.

\- Je vois, sourit-il avec dépit.

James sembla songeur.

\- Elle avait l'air presque amusé quand _Servilus_ a dansé dans les airs.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire en coin. Le souvenir de Severus Rogue flottant dans les airs, son caleçon à la vue de tous, avait été particulièrement distrayant. Mais il doutait que ça suffît à Lily Evans pour tomber dans les bras de James Potter.

\- Allez, allons-y.

* * *

\- Elle habite où ?

\- Euh…

Il se tut. Où habitait Adhara Greenwood ? Il n'en avait strictement aucune idée. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Ma famille m'a toujours dit qu'elle habitait au Nord, dans une bourgade reculée, car elle avait une santé fragile et que ses parents avaient choisi la campagne, à notre instar… D'ailleurs, après le mariage, il avait été décidé que j'irais m'enterrer là-bas…

Sirius eut une moue très explicite.

\- Je vois, fit James avec un sourire non-dissimulé. Et ce serait où, cette bourgade reculée ?

\- Vers l'Ecosse…

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

\- Il n'y a qu'un seul endroit, non ? demanda Sirius avec mépris.

James hocha la tête, dégoûté.

\- Skinburness ?

\- Skinburness.

En soupirant, ils transplanèrent. Le petit bourg de Skinburness, proche de l'Ecosse, était réputé pour comporter une majorité de sorciers, dont la plupart était de Sang-Pur et ancrée dans des traditions poussiéreuses. Venant de familles sorcières, James et Sirius étaient bien au courant des mentalités et frémirent à l'idée de rencontrer les habitants de cette région.

Ils atterrirent lourdement sur le sol. Sirius épousseta sa cape de façon désinvolte. Il inspecta les lieux d'un air hautain. Une campagne plate à perte de vue, la mer jouxtant l'horizon comme un lieu inachevé et hors du temps.

Le manoir des Greenwood était certainement imposant, mais un sort devait le dissimuler, car aucune bâtisse ne semblait pointer à l'horizon. James soupira.

\- Si tu ne sais pas où ils habitent, mieux vaut qu'on aille dans un pub quelconque. Les gens du coin doivent connaître.

Sirius acquiesça. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans une taverne. Les habitués tournèrent un œil mauvais vers les deux garçons. Sirius s'approcha d'une démarche altière vers le barman.

\- Deux Whiskys Pur Feu.

\- On n'a que du scotch, répliqua le tenancier d'un air bourru.

Sirius approuva, en pianotant sur le comptoir.

\- A dix heures du matin ? chuchota James, tendu.

Sirius cligna des yeux, déstabilisé.

\- Tu préfères prendre un jus de citrouille ? rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

James se tut et s'installa à ses côtés. Sirius prit une gorgée et fit semblant de le siroter, malgré le breuvage qui lui brûlait l'intérieur de la gorge. C'était vrai qu'à dix heures du matin, ça passait plutôt mal. Il se retint de tousser, avala avec dignité et balaya la salle d'un regard perçant.

James tordait le nez sur son verre, rechignant à imiter Sirius.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Vous n'êtes pas du coin, remarqua le barman après un moment d'observation.

En effet, ils n'étaient pas du coin. Avec leurs luxueuses capes noires de voyage, leur jeune âge et leur accent trop propre.

\- Je cherche le manoir Greenwood, répondit Sirius d'un ton sec.

Il y eut un petit bruit de chaises déplacées et de chuchotements. Le barman posa lourdement la bouteille qu'il avait dans la main. James déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il sentait les regards braqués sur eux. Le téméraire Gryffondor avala d'une traite son Whisky.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Vous leur voulez quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche s'approcha d'eux lentement. Il les dévisagea longuement. Sirius gonfla la poitrine, le dos bien droit. Il planta son regard sombre dans celui de son interlocuteur.

\- Je suis Sirius Black.

Il y eut une nouvelle vague de murmures, puis un court silence. Le vieux semblait réfléchir.

\- Vous êtes le fiancé ?

Sirius hocha la tête. L'ex-fiancé, plutôt ? Il était connu, c'était plutôt un bon point. Le vieillard eut un moment d'hésitation.

\- Je peux vous y conduire.

* * *

Le manoir était en effet bien caché. En pleine campagne, au milieu de nulle part, le vieil homme traversa une barrière invisible qui avait la consistance d'une cascade glacée. James et Sirius eurent un frisson. La bâtisse se dressait devant eux, sombre manoir en pierres grises, semblable à celui des Malefoy, à quelques exceptions près : les paons blancs étaient remplacés par des licornes et le domaine semblait légèrement moins austère. Ils longèrent le parc en silence.

\- Maître ! couina une voix.

Un elfe de maison apparut devant la porte et s'inclina si bas que son nez toucha le sol.

\- Maître ? chuchota James à l'oreille de Sirius, qui haussa les épaules.

Le vieil homme les emmena jusqu'à un salon dont la seule chaleur provenait d'un feu de cheminée qui crépitait tout au fond de la pièce. Il les invita à s'asseoir.

\- Je vais voir si Adhara n'est pas dans le coin…, glissa-t-il en s'éclipsant.

\- Bienvenue, Seigneurs Invités, couina l'elfe de maison, resté sur place. Puis-je vous proposer une boisson ?

Les deux garçons secouèrent la tête en signe de négation.

\- Qui est… qui est la personne qui vient de partir ? demanda James d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Monseigneur, il s'agit de Maître Greenwood. Le propriétaire du manoir.

James jeta un regard horrifié à Sirius qui resta impassible. Ils avaient été ramenés par un illustre membre de la famille Greenwood, sans avoir fait les présentations correctement ?

\- Patmol…

\- Oui, coupa Sirius avec une moue incertaine, c'est le grand-père d'Adhara.

Le grand-père de sa fiancée. Absent le jour des fiançailles soi-disant terrassé par une terrible maladie. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas être plus malade que lui.

\- Sirius ? fit une voix féminine.

Le dénommé se retourna, frappé par la foudre. Une nouvelle apparition. Adhara Greenwood se tenait devant la porte, une longue robe de soie bleue cintrant sa taille fine. Elle cligna des yeux, surprise de voir son ancien fiancé ainsi qu'un… de ses amis ?

\- Vous vous êtes donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici…, commença-t-elle en se rapprochant.

\- Je suis venu recevoir des excuses, répondit Sirius du tac-au-tac.

Ses paroles avaient fusé. Sans qu'il s'en rendît réellement compte, il avait lâché ça. Sirius s'en voulut, mais il était trop tard. Il se maudit intérieurement. Adhara sembla déstabilisée.

\- Des excuses ? répéta-t-elle, en reculant.

Sirius s'insulta mentalement, mais il décida de ne pas perdre la face.

\- Il me semble que ce serait juste, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Elle contre-attaqua, un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

\- Des remerciements plutôt ? Je n'ai pas d'excuse à servir à quelqu'un qui souhaitait m'humilier et qui l'aurait fait si je ne l'avais devancé. En revanche, vous pourriez me remercier, j'ai endossé le mauvais rôle pour vous.

Ils se toisèrent. James déglutit, mal à l'aise d'être témoin du début des hostilités entre les deux jeunes gens. Sirius avait malgré lui choisi l'attaque. Tant mieux, ça cachait son trouble. Son cœur battait la chamade. Adhara lui faisait toujours le même effet. Cette envie d'être à ses côtés et en même temps cette crainte de ne pouvoir l'approcher. Cette impression que s'il la tenait dans ses bras, elle s'évaporerait en un instant. Cette fragilité qu'il détectait dans chacun de ses gestes. Cette douceur qui s'échappait de son aura. Son regard impassible alla de Sirius à James.

\- Adhara Greenwood, se présenta-t-elle à James. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

\- James Potter, répondit James en s'inclinant à son tour. Bon, je m'en vais. Je vous laisse discuter tranquillement ? Je pars devant, Patmol, tu sauras me retrouver.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil auquel Sirius, bien trop occupé à contenir sa nervosité, ne répondit pas. Sa nonchalance et sa désinvolture avaient soudain perdu de leur superbe. Il hocha la tête et James prit congé.

Adhara se rapprocha à hauteur de Sirius.

\- Voulez-vous marcher dans le jardin ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit Sirius, ravi de pouvoir camoufler sa gêne.

Ils firent quelques pas en silence. Adhara avait beau être un peu nerveuse de retrouver le fiancé qu'elle avait jeté quelques jours auparavant, elle arborait un mince sourire de soulagement. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités.

\- Pourquoi ? coupa soudain Sirius.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à face et les yeux gris du beau ténébreux scrutèrent la jeune femme. Elle baissa les siens, honteuse.

\- Je ne saurais le dire.

Elle se tordait les mains. Sirius avait le cœur à tout rompre. Jamais une jeune fille ne lui avait tenu tête. Elle refusait de s'excuser. Elle refusait de lui donner une raison. Et elle refusait de lui ouvrir son cœur.

\- Vous mentez mal, Adhara Greenwood.

La dénommée releva son regard azur vers lui.

\- Vous êtes jaloux parce que je vous ai devancé, Sirius Black.

Sirius pinça ses lèvres. Jaloux ? Devancé ? Mais il avait hésité, à ce moment-là. Peut-être n'aurait-il jamais annulé leurs fiançailles. Qui pourrait le dire, à présent ?

\- Je ne pense pas. Non seulement, je ne suis pas jaloux, mais devancé me semble injustifié.

Il avait hésité. Il se connaissait. Quand il hésitait, il n'osait jamais y aller. Surtout avec elle. Adhara eut un rire discret.

\- Je vous ai tiré d'affaire : n'est-ce pas mieux de ne pas avoir sali votre réputation de gentleman, en abandonnant votre future femme ?

\- Je n'ai pas une réputation de gentleman, et qui vous dit que je l'aurais abandonnée ?

Elle leva son regard vers un grand pin sylvestre. Les souvenirs de la soirée dansaient dans sa mémoire.

\- Vous êtes un excentrique, mais les femmes vous recherchent… Quant à votre question, vous me l'avez affirmé vous-même.

Sirius essaya de reprendre une contenance digne de lui. Il haussa les épaules, mit une main dans la poche de son pantalon. Il fit semblant d'être indifférent, alors qu'intérieurement, il bouillonnait d'envie de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Qui vous fait croire que ce n'était pas pour vous tester ? Pour vous faire réagir ? répliqua-t-il, piqué.

Adhara se tourna vivement vers lui, outrée.

\- Vous ne saviez même pas qui j'étais !

Sirius soupira.

\- Je vous ai peut-être fait croire que je ne le savais pas.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Il était de mauvaise foi. Il était de très mauvaise foi. Car il détestait perdre. Et il savait qu'il perdait. Il perdait pied. Il perdait ses moyens. Elle le désarmait totalement. Adhara eut un rire moqueur, sûre d'elle.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter.

\- Permettez-moi de vous détromper.

Il avait repris une prestance digne d'un Black et la toisait avec un air hautain. Un sourire en coin, carnassier, flottait sur son visage. Il devait reprendre le dessus. Au jeu des joutes verbales, il était le meilleur. Même James, tout fanfaron qu'il était, ne pouvait rivaliser. Il ne pouvait pas perdre contre elle.

Adhara soupira.

\- Vous n'êtes venu que pour obtenir cet aveu ? dit-elle d'un ton un peu plus froid. Des excuses ?

Sirius eut un rictus. Adhara frémit, alors qu'il posait sur elle un regard pénétrant. Ses yeux cendrés semblaient lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle détourna la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, au juste, Sirius Black ? Me tourmenter ? Ça vous amuse ? Vous avez une cible qui vous donne du fil à retordre et vous vous complaisez à ce jeu-là ? Cela attise votre curiosité ?

Sirius eut un rire suave. Quel esprit, jouer la victime…

\- Vous avez l'air d'être forte à ce jeu-là également.

Adhara se retourna, face à lui, et elle se noya dans son regard de velours.

\- Je ne m'y intéresse que parce que c'est vous, avoua-t-elle.

Le cœur de Sirius fit un double salto dans sa poitrine. Il toussota.

\- Vous semblez trop fine pour être débutante, remarqua-t-il.

La jeune fille sentit ses jambes se dérober. Elle eut un mouvement de retrait. Elle avait essayé de jouer avec lui, car il l'intriguait. Mais finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû s'abstenir. Il était trop fort pour elle. Elle allait y laisser des plumes.

\- Vous me fatiguez… Quoi qu'il en soit…

\- Faîtes-moi des excuses et je ne vous tourmenterai plus.

Elle se raidit.

\- C'est hors de question.

Sirius éclata de rire. Elle était si… si entière.

\- Vous êtes toujours sur la défensive ?

Adhara tressaillit, comme frappée par la foudre.

\- Je ne suis pas sur la défensive.

\- Je ne suis pas venu que pour ça.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence. Sirius Black ne semblait pas pressé. Il ne semblait pas en colère. Pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait jeter, il était même drôlement calme. Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'il attendait autre chose.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-elle, se maîtrisant tant bien que mal.

\- Pour vous fréquenter.

La voix était posée. Sirius avait enfin dévoilé son intention. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette jeune femme si atypique. Une Sang-Pur comme il en existait peu. Une fille un peu rebelle. Un peu timide. Et pourtant si charmante. Si attirante. Il lui avait proposé de la fréquenter. Le tout début d'une relation. Adhara rosit légèrement. Cela n'échappa pas à Sirius. Elle ne savait pas s'il se moquait d'elle. Mais il avait l'air sincère.

\- Alors que nous avons rompu notre engagement, vous souhaitez me fréquenter ? reprit-elle, incertaine. Vous voulez relancer les fiançailles ?

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- _Vous_ avez rompu _notre_ engagement, et il n'est pas question de relancer quoi que ce soit, rectifia Sirius d'un ton désinvolte. Je souhaiterai juste vous fréquenter. Tout simplement.

Adhara ne comprenait pas. Elle cligna des yeux et choisit le parti de l'imiter.

\- Le grand et ténébreux Sirius Black va perdre la face si ça se sait, murmura-t-elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

\- J'aime les défis.

Elle déglutit, osa couler ses yeux bleus vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il regardait le pin sylvestre à côté d'eux et eut un sourire significatif. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il en avait envie, c'est tout. Il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle, de la côtoyer. Mais il ne lui avouerait pas. Hors de question.

\- Votre grand-père ne s'est pas présenté, déclara-t-il soudain, changeant de sujet. Il n'a pas l'air si malade que ça.

Adhara sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Mon grand-père aime les facéties, expliqua-t-elle, nerveuse. Les dîners mondains l'ennuient. Je vous prie de l'excuser.

On avait souvent reproché au vieux Greenwood son tempérament de trouble-fête. Allait-elle encore subir une nouvelle pique ? Mais Sirius eut un nouvel éclat de rire.

\- Votre témérité est donc familiale. Je vois de qui vous l'avez héritée.

Adhara se figea, surprise de l'attitude de son ancien ex-futur fiancé. A la différence de sa famille qui ne manquait jamais de rappeler à quel point son grand-père manquait de savoir-vivre, Sirius semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Pire, ça l'amusait. Et sans méchanceté.

\- Je suis moins téméraire que vous, murmura-t-elle, baissant les yeux.

Sirius secoua la tête avec un sourire.

\- J'en doute. C'est vous qui avez rompu les fiançailles.

Elle lui jeta un regard outré.

\- Avec votre consentement, se défendit-elle. N'avez-vous pas pris la fuite dès que je vous ai libéré de ce carcan ?

\- Pour vous rattraper.

Ils s'observèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma sans mot dire et fit quelques pas. Puis, elle se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Vous avez toujours réponse à tout ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif.

Sirius pouffa.

\- Quand je n'ai pas raison, lâcha-t-il, amusé.

Elle soupira, agacée.

\- Vous êtes fatiguant, Monsieur Black, dit-elle en passant devant lui.

\- Vous êtes frustrante, Mademoiselle Greenwood, dit-il du tac au tac.

Il la suivit un moment, en silence. Elle s'arrêta, semblant s'être calmée. Il l'énervait. Merlin qu'il l'énervait. Et le pire, c'était qu'il semblait y prendre du plaisir. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- D'accord, jouons carte sur table. Et soyez franc.

Il parut surpris.

\- Entendu.

Elle soupira, retrouvant la maîtrise d'elle-même.

\- Avez-vous réellement eu l'intention de rompre ces fiançailles ?

\- Oui.

Adhara cligna des yeux, déstabilisée. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à tant de sincérité. Il avait un regard droit. Sans détour. Ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il avait hésité ?

\- Alors en quoi cela est gênant ? reprit-elle avec dignité. J'ai réalisé votre rêve.

\- Oui.

Sirius croisa les bras et planta son regard dans le sien. Il esquissa un rictus.

\- Vous avez réalisé mon rêve. C'est bien ça le problème. _Vous_ avez réalisé _mon_ rêve.

Il se rapprocha et elle se raidit. Elle croisa à son tour les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolée, mon pauvre esprit ne comprend pas.

Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté. Il avait soudain perdu son ton charmeur. Elle pouvait lire de la rancune dans ses pupilles.

\- Réalisez vos propres rêves. Est-ce que je vous ai demandé de vous occuper des miens ? susurra-t-il.

La colère froide naissait lentement dans son cœur. Il n'avait pas digéré l'affront. Mais paradoxalement, il avait été sincère dans sa déclaration. Il avait envie de continuer de voir Adhara. Seulement… Il ne lui pardonnait juste pas d'avoir pris les devants.

Adhara ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Elle choisit d'attaquer.

\- Vous êtes donc un rustre égocentrique et sans cœur ? cracha-t-elle.

\- Je vous remercie du compliment, répondit-il en faisant mine de s'incliner.

\- Ce n'en était pas un, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton raide.

Sirius s'emporta. Il en avait assez de jouer. Cette fille lui donnait plus de fil à retordre qu'il n'aurait pensé.

\- Je voulais les annuler. Mais honnêtement… Aviez-vous l'impression que je souhaitais mettre fin à ces fiançailles quand j'ai découvert que vous étiez l'heureuse élue ?

Elle s'emballa à son tour.

\- Je vous ai pourtant laissé le champ libre.

Il lâcha un grognement de frustration.

\- J'ai été clair, aboya-t-il. Je l'aurai souhaité fortement. Mais votre présence m'en a empêché.

Il y eut un court silence. Ils semblaient reprendre leurs esprits. Sirius venait de se confesser. Il n'avait pas pu. Pas face à elle. Adhara mit un moment à digérer ses paroles. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites.

\- Vous avez donc un peu de cœur ?

Sirius eut une interjection de mépris.

\- Ne m'insultez pas.

Ils firent quelques pas, aussi mal à l'aise l'un que l'autre. Adhara ouvrit la bouche pour changer de sujet, mais Sirius fut plus rapide.

\- En rompant ces fiançailles, reprit-il d'un ton plus posé, je voulais mettre fin à cette ridicule mascarade de mariage arrangé, de continuité de sang, de peur de mélange. Je voulais juste dire à ma famille que c'était débile.

Il en avait tellement souffert. Cette stupide guerre contre les sangs impurs. Depuis qu'il était petit, il se demandait pourquoi sa famille agissait ainsi. Il avait cru qu'ils avaient raison. Jusqu'à ce qu'il les vît de ses propres yeux. Les autres. Ces êtres qui étaient comme lui. Comme eux. En tout point. Alors, il avait altéré son jugement. Il avait porté sur sa famille un regard différent. La terreur qu'ils infligeaient à leur elfe de maison. Les injures qui fusaient sans vergogne sur les sangs mêlés et les sangs impurs. Il s'était posé la question. Et il s'était dit que c'était mal. Il avait voulu changer. Et il s'était juré de ne jamais oublier. Quand il avait été accueilli à Gryffondor, là où étaient les braves, et qu'en guise de félicitations, ses parents lui avaient tourné le dos. Quand il avait pleuré des mois dans son lit, le soir, dans la grande tour des Gryffondor, et que personne ne l'avait jamais consolé. Quand il avait sympathisé avec James, puis Remus, puis Peter, et que ses parents avaient un peu plus rayé son nom de leur cœur. Quand il avait vu le foyer chaleureux de James et qu'il avait crevé de jalousie. Quand il avait senti le gouffre de son cœur se fissurer un peu plus, se jurant de réussir sa vie, de ne plus se mentir et de construire quelque chose qui lui semblait bon. Quelque chose dont il était fier. Car il n'était pas fier de porter le nom des Black. C'était plus une punition, qu'autre chose. Et il sentait tous ces sentiments laids monter en lui quand Regulus paraissait si bien intégré dans cette famille. Il contrastait tellement.

\- Mais vous avez tout gâché.

Adhara sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- J'ai… tout gâché ?

Sirius soupira. Elle sentait sa détresse, son courroux. Elle n'avait jamais vu un Sang-Pur aussi torturé et ça la déstabilisa profondément.

\- Vous n'avez rien compris, en fait, reprit Sirius après un moment de silence. Vous n'avez pas compris que je ne souhaitais pas ne pas marier avec vous, mais que je refusais les règles de mes parents. J'attendais ce moment depuis que je suis en âge de raisonner. J'attends patiemment, depuis tout ce temps, l'heure de pouvoir dire ce que je pense à ma famille et à ses beaux principes. J'ai attendu toute ma vie. Et vous l'avez juste… saboté. Saccagé. Piétiné avec vos jolis souliers.

Il avait craché sa hargne. Il avait expliqué ce qu'il en était. Il avait mis Adhara dans la confidence. Il était si faible. Il s'en voulait. Il lui en voulait. Il était confus. Elle se crispa, lui tournant le dos. Il hocha la tête. Il venait de la perdre, une nouvelle fois. Elle ne comprendrait certainement pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle n'avait peut-être jamais été dans sa situation. Elle s'éloignerait de lui, après une telle confession. Il eut un sourire amer.

\- Qui vous dit que je ne ressens pas la même chose ? murmura Adhara dans un souffle. Que je n'avais pas la même envie depuis exactement le même moment que vous ? Qui vous dit que depuis qu'on a commencé mon éducation, je ne me dis pas qu'il existe une autre façon de faire ? Pensez-vous que je sois assez bête pour accepter sans broncher ce qu'on m'impose ? Un mariage arrangé ? Un devoir de procréation ? La honte de ne pas mettre au monde de fils ? Le besoin morbide d'être féconde ? Le délire paranoïde de devoir poursuivre la lignée ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Sirius resta sans voix. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, mais il pouvait sentir son trouble. Sa douleur. Similaire à la sienne. Mais il s'y refusait.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, nia-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Vous étiez tellement docile, dans cette robe verte. A se demander s'il était possible de remettre en question l'éducation de nos parents.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu plus profond, les larmes faisant ressortir ses iris. Elle avait le teint légèrement rosé. Elle était encore plus jolie.

\- Vous me parlez de rôle… N'avez-vous pas joué avec moi toute la soirée ? A vous faire passer pour un gentleman galant et bien éduqué ? A me faire valser, à entretenir une conversation avec moi ?

Sirius secoua la tête, encore trop sous le choc de sa confession à elle.

\- J'étais sincère.

\- Je l'étais aussi.

Il eut un rire sifflant.

\- Vous n'avez fait que tromper le monde. Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous étiez ma fiancée.

Elle parut outrée.

\- Vous venez de me dire que vous le saviez.

Sirius s'insurgea.

\- Evidemment que non !

Ils se toisèrent avec mépris. Puis, Sirius grogna en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Merlin, elle allait le rendre fou.

\- Vous êtes d'un compliqué ! hurla-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes d'une hypocrisie ! rugit-il.

Ils restèrent longuement face à face, l'un soutenant le regard de l'autre, chacun préférant souffrir plutôt que de perdre la face. Sirius abdiqua. Il eut une interjection de colère.

\- Si j'avais su que vous étiez ma fiancée, avoua-t-il avec vigueur, je ne vous aurais jamais déclaré que je voulais rompre les fiançailles. Je ne suis pas assez stupide ! En revanche, vous saviez qui j'étais.

Elle pinça ses lèvres.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

Sirius sembla se calmer. Il lui offrit une œillade assassine.

\- Je ne passe jamais inaperçu.

Elle renversa la tête en arrière, soufflée d'une telle assurance. Elle en rit d'absurdité.

\- Vous ne savez plus ce que vous racontez. Votre narcissisme vous rend fou.

\- Je suis peut-être narcissique, mais vous êtes d'un égocentrisme à toute épreuve. Vous avez rompu les fiançailles afin de ne pas perdre la face.

Elle rit. Il se surprit à penser qu'elle avait un rire délicieux. Un sourire traversa son visage.

\- Vous y croyez réellement ? dit-elle en le toisant.

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il mit les mains dans son pantalon, démuni.

\- Evidemment, répondit-il d'un air ennuyé. J'ai dévoilé mon jeu. Malheur à moi, mais vous en avez profité perfidement.

Adhara se raidit. Elle lui offrit un regard glaçant.

\- Perfidement ?

Sirius lui rendit son intensité.

\- Vous êtes une Sang-Pur, après tout. Le fiel coule dans vos veines.

Il voulait la brusquer. Il voulait la voir réagir. Il se surprit à adorer la voir en colère. Elle secoua sa chevelure.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mieux loti, lâcha-t-elle avec dédain.

Mais Sirius continuait sur sa lancée :

\- Vous m'avez devancé, vous devez être fière, décréta-t-il d'un ton plat. Mais vous n'avez rien compris. Je n'ai pas voulu vous chasser de ma vie. Ce sont avec mes parents que j'ai rompu. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, si j'avais su qui vous étiez ce soir-là, je vous aurais expliqué. Et je serais en train de vous reconquérir actuellement. Je serais en train de vous dire que je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi éclatante, aussi incroyable que vous. Aussi… rayonnante… pour une étudiante de Durmstrang. Et que je suis un abruti fini qui ne sera jamais assez bien pour vous.

Il était satisfait de son petit effet. Ça ne la laissa pas indifférente et elle eut un frisson de plaisir. Elle fit semblant d'être surprise.

\- Mais ?

Sirius soupira.

\- Mais à présent, nous n'avons plus le même chemin. Je me suis fait déshériter par ma famille. Votre grand-père trouvera certainement que le parti de Sirius Black n'est plus aussi attrayant que promis. Il vaudra mieux voir du côté de mon frère, Regulus ou du côté des Parkinson… Vous serez mariée à un meilleur parti, et moi… je pourrais aller croupir en enfer.

Adhara se réjouissait de cette déclaration et elle sourit malgré elle. Elle laissa dériver son regard vers l'horizon, et sembla rêveuse l'espace d'un instant.

\- Vous extrapolez beaucoup, Sirius Black.

\- Vous écoutez attentivement, Adhara Greenwood.

Ils contemplèrent le soleil qui baignait les champs de ses rayons. La chaleur qui régnait en ce mois de juillet était particulièrement agréable.

\- Et vous pensez sincèrement que, murmura-t-elle, maintenant que j'ai fait un esclandre à mes fiançailles, mon parti est toujours aussi séduisant ? Vous pensez vraiment que les prétendants accourent à ma porte, maintenant que j'ai ridiculisé mon nom ?

Sirius eut un mouvement de main explicite devant lui.

\- Votre beauté et votre rang balaient ces préjugés.

Adhara soupira, flattée.

\- Vous êtes tellement mignon. Il n'y a que mon grand-père que cela a fait rire. Mes parents ont été très déçus… Ma mère, surtout.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'Adhara n'était finalement pas aussi ancrée dans ses valeurs qu'il essayait de s'en persuader.

\- Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ?

Elle plongea son regard limpide dans le sien.

\- Que l'on se ressemble plus que vous ne le pensez.

Sirius eut un rire rauque. Il secoua la tête négligemment.

\- Vous êtes mignonne. Vous dîtes ça, mais finissez d'abord votre scolarité, vous verrez qu'un nouveau mariage se profilera et que vous serez sous le joug d'un nouveau fiancé, bien plus terrible que moi et bien plus tourmenteur.

Adhara leva la tête, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin et posa sur Sirius un regard indéchiffrable. Il put y lire tant de choses.

\- J'ai hâte.

Elle avait dit ça simplement. Il détourna le regard, gêné. Peu de filles le dérangeaient en règle générale. Mais là, elle avait le chic pour le surprendre à chaque fois. Ses réactions n'étaient jamais prévisibles.

\- Votre capacité à voir le futur m'impressionne, poursuivit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Sirius haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous pensez le contraire ?

Elle pouffa.

\- Je pense que le futur n'est pas encore déterminé.

Une licorne s'approcha d'eux d'une démarche légère. Adhara la caressa distraitement.

\- Et j'aimerais me marier par amour.

Sirius eut un rire désabusé.

\- C'était mal parti.

C'était peut-être la chose la plus aberrante qu'on lui ait jamais sorti. Un mariage d'amour… Sirius ricana. Elle avait un côté fleur bleue qui le séduisait. C'était naïf, mais tellement délicieux. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus avant de cette fichue soirée de fiançailles. Elle ne s'en offusqua pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

Sirius la contempla gravement.

\- Un mariage par amour ? Il faut déjà aimer son partenaire, il me semble. On ne s'est jamais vus, et si vous dîtes m'aimer, je doute fort qu'il y avait autre chose qu'une forte attirance physique.

Adhara le laissa déverser son ironie. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas et eut même un sourire timide.

\- Qui vous dit que je ne vous ai jamais vu ? Que je ne vous ai jamais approché ? Que je n'ai jamais été proche de vous ?

Sirius perdit son humour. Il se raidit.

\- Vous êtes une monomaniaque ?

Elle rit et son rire redoubla en voyant la mine déconfite du jeune homme.

\- Peut-être, Sirius Black. J'avais besoin de connaître mon futur fiancé, narra-t-elle en reprenant un ton sérieux. J'avais envie de savoir si vous étiez susceptible de me plaire, ou si je pouvais simplement annuler les fiançailles.

\- Arrêtez avec ça. Vous n'avez jamais voulu les annuler ! s'impatienta-t-il.

Adhara le regarda avec agacement.

\- Ne pensez pas que vous ayez eu la suprématie de l'idée !

Sirius balaya ses propos d'un revers de main. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Bref, vous m'avez espionné ? coupa-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais son sourire était explicite. Sirius sentit une coulée de sueur froide descendre le long de son dos. Il réfléchit très vite.

\- A Poudlard aussi ? C'est pour ça que vous savez que je suis à Gryffondor.

Elle acquiesça. Savait-elle aussi que… Mais comment…

\- Je sais tellement de choses sur vous, déclara-t-elle avec un air supérieur. Sur vos amis également. Et sur votre secret.

Sirius déglutit.

\- Mon secret ?

Elle hocha la tête, pensive.

\- Quand votre ami se transforme à la pleine lune, et que vous aussi, vous changez d'apparence.

Sirius tomba des nues. Il cligna des yeux. Elle avait découvert leur plus grand secret ? Son cœur manqua trois battements.

\- Comment vous avez réussi à venir jusqu'à Poudlard ?

A moins d'être, elle aussi, pourvu de dons… Elle émit un rire amusé.

\- Vous devenez lent d'esprit, Sirius Black. Je partage le même secret. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui et chuchota en se penchant vers elle :

\- Vous êtes une _Animagus_?

Elle rit de plus belle. Et sous ses yeux ébahis, elle se changea en chouette. Une chouette blanche, immaculée. Avec des yeux bleus. Elle se métamorphosa de nouveau et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sirius comprenait de moins en moins. Plus il en apprenait sur elle, moins il la cernait. Cette fille était si… mystérieuse, si pleine de ressources. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur faire des sauts en hauteur dans son estomac.

\- Comment ?

Comment était-elle devenue une Animagus. Comment avait-elle réussi à en devenir une en aussi peu de temps ? Elle était bien plus douée que les Maraudeurs.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

\- Je suis d'une santé fragile. A cause de mon asthme, mes parents ont toujours eu peur que je m'expose. Les onze premières années de ma vie, je les ai passées dans ce manoir, cloîtrée, à l'abri du reste du monde. Sans personne pour venir me voir. Sans connaître les autres enfants sorciers. Alors, j'ai lu. Je me suis beaucoup documentée. J'ai épluché les livres de ma bibliothèque. Et j'y ai trouvé des informations. Des guides. Des manuels. J'ai étudié. J'ai enfreint la loi et j'ai utilisé la baguette de mon grand-père pour me permettre de me transformer. Il a été d'une aide précieuse pour m'évader de cette vie si triste.

Sirius eut un sifflement admiratif. Il voyait Adhara comme une nouvelle personne. Une jeune fille qui se battait pour y croire. Parce qu'elle voulait tant. Parce qu'elle valait tant. Il sentit une chaleur délicieuse l'envahir.

\- Vous vous êtes donné beaucoup de mal…, dit-il simplement. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir espionné ? Depuis quand ? Vous étiez si effrayée d'avoir un affreux mari ?

D'abord étonnée d'une telle conclusion, elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et rit de nouveau. Lentement, elle lui prit la main et plongea son regard intense dans ses yeux cendrés et perdus.

\- Enfin, Sirius, c'est assez évident, non ? Si j'ai fait tout ça, c'est parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis le début.

* * *

\- J'ai surpris une conversation avec mes parents, fit Adhara, l'air dégagé.

\- Je suis tout ouï.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis l'un à côté de l'autre. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Les vacances de Noël se déroulaient à merveille. Adhara avait déclaré à ses parents qu'elle restait à Durmstrang, tandis que Sirius avait aussi décrété qu'il passerait le temps des fêtes chez James. Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés dans la Cabane Hurlante, aménageant les lieux à leurs goûts pour les quinze plus beaux jours de leur vie. Cela s'était décidé comme ça. Un hibou en provenance de Bulgarie par un beau matin de novembre. _Et si on faisait plus connaissance ?_ Sirius avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il avait passé le mois qui lui restait à rendre la Cabane Hurlante présentable pour accueillir la jeune fille, lui préparant une chambre digne de son rang. Il en avait fait, des nuits blanches. Il l'avait attendue toute la nuit de son arrivée. Elle était apparue, point blanc à l'horizon. Une chouette majestueuse qui filait à toute vitesse pour le retrouver. Et il avait été récompensé. Elle avait rosi devant tant d'attention. Pour elle, il se sentait pousser des ailes.

\- Il parait que nous avons été promis parce que nous sommes tous les deux des dissidents.

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il hocha la tête.

\- Ils ont fait un mariage avec les deux hontes de leur famille, continua-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague, à travers la vitre de la Cabane Hurlante.

Il soupira, l'air détaché. Ça ne lui faisait plus rien d'entendre qu'il était un paria. Mais apprendre qu'une jeune fille aussi délicate et aussi pure qu'Adhara était dans le même panier le blessait. Il trouvait ça tellement injuste. Il secoua la tête.

\- Je vois. Mais finalement, le mariage ne s'est pas fait. Quel dommage de les avoir déçus. Encore.

Ils pouffèrent, amusés. Le temps passé à côté d'Adhara s'écoulait terriblement vite. Il aurait voulu graver tous ces instants dans sa mémoire, arrêter le temps. Il aurait aimé rester dans cette boucle, avec elle, seuls dans cette cabane abandonnée. Il espérait apprendre tout d'elle. Il n'avait pas assez de temps. Il était avide. Il aurait voulu la presser de questions. Elle savait déjà tant sur lui. Ce n'était pas juste.

\- Comment ça se passe, à Durmstrang ? demanda-t-il, les yeux brillants. A Poudlard, on est répartis dans des maisons avec un Choixpeau Magique…

Elle rit. Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

\- A Durmstrang, nous sommes répartis par un Miroir gigantesque, soit lors de la cérémonie de rentrée, soit en cours d'année dans la Salle du Miroir.

Sirius se redressa vivement.

\- Les élèves peuvent être acceptés en cours d'année ?

Adhara sourit.

\- Oui.

Il y eut un léger silence. Il ne lui était pas venu en tête que des élèves puissent intégrer l'école quand ce n'était pas la rentrée. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Et il y a quatre maisons, comme à Poudlard ?

\- Non, il n'y en a que trois : Kostein, Uzem et Dyr. Elles sont basées sur le minéral, le végétal et l'animal.

Adhara fit apparaître en l'air les trois blasons de Durmstrang. Celui de Kostein représentait un diamant ceint d'une couronne sur fond bleu-roi encadré d'or blanc. Celui de Uzem correspondait à une moitié de Fleur de Lys sur fond vert émeraude, couplée à une moitié de plante de Filet du Diable sur fond bronze. Quant à Dyr, c'était une tête de Sombral sur fond rouge sang entouré de deux épées sur fond noir. Sirius les trouva très élégants. Un peu moins qu'à Poudlard, certes, mais malgré tout, élégants.

\- Les maisons sont reconnaissables aux traits de caractères communs des élèves qui y sont répartis, reprit Adhara avec un sourire, même s'ils ne sont pas toujours évidents, et gagnent des points pour la coupe.

\- Comme à Poudlard ? questionna Sirius en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle pouffa. Il affichait une moue d'enfant qui ne lui était pas familière.

\- Un peu. Elles possèdent toutes, outre leur directeur, une famille de Runes associée qui leur est propre. Mais tout le monde s'entend bien… Pas forcément tout le temps, Dyr et Uzem ont une relation très explosive… Mais ceux de Kostein sont en bons termes avec tout le monde.

Elle prenait plaisir à parler de son école. Elle y avait passé de très bons moments, même s'il y avait quelques fois des passages à vide. C'était le premier endroit où elle s'était sentie libre.

\- Les blasons sont très beaux, commenta Sirius.

Un éclair de fierté passa dans le regard d'Adhara.

\- Et toi, tu es dans quelle maison ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Elle eut un sourire énigmatique.

\- A ton avis ?

Sirius réfléchit, l'air très sérieux.

\- J'aurais tendance à dire Uzem, d'après ta famille… Mais je me pose la question, à présent.

Elle eut une moue moqueuse.

\- Je suis à Kostein. C'est l'équivalent de votre… Serdaigle ? Nous passons plus de temps à lire la théorie qu'à réellement mettre en pratique.

\- Pourtant tu es plutôt douée… Tu es une Animagus. Tu as appris seule…

Elle eut un regard triste.

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

Sirius hocha la tête. Il comprenait. Il savait à quel point c'était douloureux de se sentir enfermé, dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et qui ne lui apportait que souffrance et désespoir.

\- Tu as entendu parler de l'Ordre ? dit-elle soudain.

Sirius haussa les sourcils.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Une légende, lança-t-il d'un ton désinvolte.

Il connaissait l'Ordre. Il en parlait de temps en temps avec James. A la différence de Lupin ou de Cornedrue, il partageait les convictions un peu trop idéalistes à son goût d'Albus Dumbledore, mais il hésitait à en faire partie. Il en avait envie, mais quelque chose le freinait. Sirius Black n'était pas si téméraire qu'il le prétendait.

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine, affirma Adhara, une main sur son menton, le ton rêveur. Dorcas Meadowes m'en a touché deux mots.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Elle en savait beaucoup. Il savait que Dorcas Meadowes parlait à tout va, mais il ne savait pas à quel point. Il mit les mains dans ses poches.

\- Une institution de cinglés décidés à combattre quelque chose d'encore plus cinglé qu'eux.

C'était vrai. Mais il trouvait ça aussi très beau.

\- Je vais sûrement les rejoindre.

Adhara avait un regard vif et droit. Elle était sincère. Il cligna des yeux.

\- Tu sais qui ils sont ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Je sais où trouver Albus Dumbledore.

Il y eut un silence. Sirius était à la fois admiratif et réticent. Il avait envie de la soutenir. Mais il ne pouvait se détacher de l'idée qu'elle n'était pas faite pour cette tâche. Elle était si faible. Si malade.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'il faut se battre pour ces valeurs ? reprit-elle d'un ton innocent.

Sirius tiqua. Il soupira gravement.

\- Je ne cherche ni la gloire, ni la fortune. Je ne suis pas un héros. Je ne suis pas assez brave pour ça. J'aime me rebeller. J'aime le goût du risque. Mais je suis réaliste et logique. Mourir pour une cause aussi désespérée ne m'intéresse pas. Et tu devrais faire la même chose. Comment peux-tu même imaginer mettre ta vie en jeu sans réellement savoir ce que tu combats ? Ils sont trop nombreux. Trop violents.

Adhara rit doucement. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sirius. Il y lut des choses qu'il n'aimait pas.

\- C'est amusant Sirius, tu ne sais rien. Tu n'as jamais su et tu ne sauras jamais rien.

Il eut un sourire aigre. Elle eut une moue moqueuse. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle secoua la tête. Il se rapprocha de son visage. Elle retint son souffle, ferma les yeux, et sentit son cœur exploser d'extase quand il s'empara de ses lèvres. Le temps s'était arrêté. Un instant éphémère. Presque défendu. Voilà, Sirius pouvait graver ce souvenir à jamais dans sa mémoire.

* * *

James fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Sirius avait un sourire de séducteur. Il avait l'air très content de lui. James se chatouilla le menton avec sa plume, le regard dans le vide, son autre main pianotant sur son parchemin inachevé. Sirius avait déjà fini et s'amusait à métamorphoser des cailloux en petits rongeurs.

\- Tu vas l'épouser ? questionna James. Alors que tu t'es fait jeter dehors pour ne pas le faire ?

Sirius élargit son sourire. Il semblait très satisfait.

\- C'est ça.

James haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord.

Il ne cherchait pas à comprendre. Des fois, la logique du jeune Black dépassait son imagination. Sirius pouffa.

\- Je vais épouser une femme que j'ai choisie délibérément. Pas par convention sociale.

James s'enfonça dans son siège. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça revient au même.

Sirius secoua la tête.

\- Absolument pas.

Il releva la tête et les mèches rebelles qui tombaient sur son visage s'animèrent avec tant d'élégance que deux filles assises à côté d'eux rougirent en le dévorant des yeux.

\- Je vais me marier _par amour_.

James éclata de rire.

\- Alors tu es tombé amoureux ? Celui qui disait que ça n'arriverait jamais avait donc eu tort ?

Sirius eut un sourire compatissant. Il se souvenait de ses propres mots. Mais il n'y avait que les imbéciles qui ne changeaient pas d'avis.

\- Et c'est prévu pour quand ?

Les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

\- Cet été.

\- Cet…

James faillit s'étrangler. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sirius était très sérieux.

\- Dès que je serais diplômé… Je l'enlèverai à ses parents.

Il y eut un silence. James soupira devant tant de mièvrerie.

\- Et elle est au courant ?

Patmol haussa les épaules.

\- Bientôt. Bien assez tôt.

Son interlocuteur cligna des yeux, avant d'être secoué d'un fou rire.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours, Patmol… Tu es vraiment un romantique désespéré !

Le dénommé sourit avec délectation.

\- C'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ?

* * *

\- Mes parents souhaitent que je me marie au fils Nott. Ils disent que ça me remettra dans le droit chemin. Tu sais… Celui qui est un Partisan de Tu-sais-qui et qui s'en vante.

Adhara avait une expression neutre. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous près de chez James, et ils en avaient profité pour se voir quelques jours loin du monde. Sirius poussa un grognement de mépris.

\- Celui qui a perdu sa femme de façon très étrange et qui a déjà un fils ?

Adhara acquiesça. Il y eut un silence. Il était évident pour Sirius qu'il n'était pas question pour Adhara de concrétiser la demande de ses parents, mais elle brisa ses rêves :

\- J'ai accepté.

On aurait giflé Sirius, il n'aurait pas eu une expression plus outrée. Son visage se rembrunit. Il avait été si heureux de la revoir, après six mois d'absence, qu'il avait été aux anges toute la journée. Elle venait de le pousser sous une douche glaciale.

\- Tu as _accepté_ ?

Il manqua s'étrangler. Elle se tourna vers lui, frappée. Impensable. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle l'aimait ? N'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle annulerait ses prochaines fiançailles ? S'était-il trompé sur toute la ligne ?

\- C'est toi qui as dit qu'il fallait décider seul de sa destinée !

Sirius écrasa son poing contre le mur à côté de lui. Ça le rendit fou. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Justement ! En subissant le choix de tes parents ?

Adhara ne répondit pas. Ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle ne cherchait pas à se battre. Elle n'essayait même pas de répondre. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec fatalisme.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

La douleur se lut dans son regard si clair. Si intense. Si lourd de sens. Et Sirius comprit. L'intérêt derrière. Le sacrifice. La déchirure. Son cœur se mit à saigner.

\- Non…

Sa voix mourut. Se rapprocher des troupes de Voldemort pour mieux les connaître et avoir un tour d'avance. Un agent-double. Elle baissa les yeux. Sirius crut étouffer.

\- Mais tu es malade ! Tu risques ta vie ! s'entendit-il hurler.

Elle eut un faible sourire.

\- _Le risque est amusant_ , c'est bien ça ?

Non. Il secoua la tête. Il voulait la gifler. La gifler pour qu'elle se réveille.

\- Tu ne peux pas… Tu vas te faire repérer de suite.

Le ton était suppliant. Elle allait risquer sa vie. Elle allait se sacrifier. Si jeune.

\- J'ai envie de faire quelque chose de bien.

Il se consumait de rage. L'amour qu'il lui portait. La haine face au devoir. L'envie de la soutenir et le désespoir d'avoir trop compris.

\- Tu es suicidaire.

Il ne pouvait qu'admirer son courage. Elle était si pure. Elle était si folle. Adhara soupira.

\- Ma vie ne tient qu'à un fil. D'un jour à l'autre, je peux mourir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

\- Tu pourrais te préserver.

Partir avec lui. Loin, très loin. Au calme. A l'abri. Loin de tout. Dans un lieu de paix. Où ils pourraient se marier. Où ils pourraient couler des jours heureux. Où ils seraient libres. Sirius la dévisagea gravement. Il acceptait. Il accepterait et il approuverait ses choix. N'était-elle pas la femme de sa vie ?

\- Marions-nous, même en secret.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Quand la guerre sera finie. Nous nous octroierons ce bonheur.

* * *

Il y eut un _crac !_ significatif et James apparut, la mine sombre.

\- Elle ne viendra pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Ils devaient se retrouver comme tous les mois. Ils devaient passer leur nuit mensuelle ensemble. Elle venait de se marier au Mangemort Nott. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire. Mais à la place d'Adhara se tenait James, les yeux rougis. Sirius perdit son sourire. James inspira profondément.

\- Voldemort. Il a eu vent d'une prophétie. Il sait qu'on sait. Il cherche la taupe. Il l'a trouvée. Il l'a torturée. On est arrivés à temps pour le repousser, mais pour le reste… c'était trop tard.

Sirius sentit son cœur s'arrêter. Il trembla si fort qu'il se retint de justesse à une chaise.

\- Non… C'est impossible…

\- Elle est à Ste Mangouste.

Sans un regard en arrière, il transplana. Il n'entendit rien. Il ne voyait plus rien. Tout était flou. Comme dans un rêve. Il parvint à demander où se trouvait la jeune fille. Il n'écouta rien de plus. _Vous ne pouvez rentrer… Vous n'êtes pas de la famille…_ Il se stoppa net, agglutiné à la porte vitrée qui restait close.

Elle était là, ses cheveux encadrant son visage blanc. Si blanc. Ses yeux si clairs. Fermés. Sa bouche sans couleur. Des traces sombres parsemant sa robe blanche. Sa robe qui aurait dû la sublimer. Sa robe de mariée, porteuse de valeurs et de quête juste. A présent tâchée de façon macabre. Détruisant toute trace d'espoir. Un rappel morbide du monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Elle respirait toujours. Faiblement. Le Lord s'en était donné à cœur joie.

A ses côtés, une femme maigre qui se cachait le visage. Un homme qui la prenait par les épaules, la mine fermée. Un autre homme à la barbe fournie blanche un peu plus loin. Inconsolable.

On aurait torturé Sirius lui-même, la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait n'aurait pas été plus présente. Un vide immense l'enveloppa, le plongeant dans des ténèbres sans fond, lentement. La réalité prenait tout doucement forme. Il se rua dans la salle.

\- Comment _osez-vous ?_

Mais il fit abstraction des vociférations de la famille Greenwood. Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras, les larmes lui brouillant la vue. Alphard fit sortir les parents de la jeune fille. Il les laissa seuls tous les deux.

Sirius sanglotait. Déchiré. Une partie de son cœur était morte à tout jamais. La culpabilité. La colère. La douleur. La souffrance. La tristesse. Déchirement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi. Quel est le mal à aimer ? Est-ce mal d'espérer ? Est-ce mal d'y croire encore ? Est-ce mal de vouloir construire quelque chose dans un monde en complète perdition ? Ils avaient volé trop près du feu.

James arriva un peu plus tard et lui raconta.

Comment James et Lily avaient appris par Dumbledore que Voldemort avait eu vent d'une prophétie. Comment il avait appris que Voldemort soupçonnait qu'il y ait un agent-double chez lui. Comment ils avaient fait le lien directement avec Adhara. Comment ils en avaient conclu que Rogue était trop proche du Lord pour être découvert. Et comment Rogue, sous les conseils de Dumbledore, avait sacrifié Adhara. Comment ils avaient débarqué chez les Greenwood pour la protéger. Comment ils avaient trouvé Voldemort. Comment ils étaient entrés dans le combat pour la sauver. Comment ils avaient échappé à la mort. Comment Voldemort s'était sauvé. Comment le sortilège Doloris avait détruit à jamais Adhara Greenwood.

* * *

\- Vous vouliez me voir ?

Sirius resta sur le palier du 12, square Grimmaurd. Sa mère l'accueillit froidement. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sans fioritures. Il attendit. Elle prit son temps. La mort encore récente de Régulus, son frère cadet, tout jeune partisan de Voldemort, planait dans la grande maison devenue si froide. Mrs Black était raide, le port altier, toute de noir vêtue. Sirius avait appris dans les journaux ce qu'il s'était passé. Il voulut dire un mot gentil à sa mère, mais il ne trouvait rien de sincère. Il n'était pas très proche de Regulus. Il n'était pas au fait de ce qu'il était réellement advenu. Il avait tracé une croix sur ces dernières années.

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

Elle le jaugea du regard. Il ne releva pas.

\- Ton oncle Alphard est mort.

Elle avait craché ça sans autre cérémonie. Sirius cligna des yeux. Il en était désolé. C'était peut-être le seul parent dans la vieille génération qu'il aimait bien.

\- C'est regrettable, dit-il d'un ton sincère.

Il avait perdu son ton courtois. Il avait perdu son air hautain. Il était juste fatigué. Mrs Black hocha la tête.

\- Tu hérites de sa fortune, dit-elle après un silence.

Sirius tomba des nues. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Elle haussa les épaules et le toisa, froidement.

\- Il a trouvé drôle la façon dont tu t'es comporté lors de tes fiançailles. Il a voulu te le montrer.

Le ton était venimeux. Il baissa les yeux. Elle se releva, l'entretien était terminé. Il s'apprêta à repartir.

\- Tu n'es plus notre fils, Sirius. Mais prends soin de toi, malgré tout.

Sirius acquiesça. Il hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Elle répondit de la même façon. Ils avaient au moins un point commun. La tristesse au fond de leurs prunelles avait la même teinte.

* * *

\- Laissez-moi rejoindre l'Ordre.

Dumbledore le dévisagea gravement. Il savait la réticence du jeune Sang-Pur. A l'instar de James, Remus ou Lily, Sirius n'avait pas manifesté un intérêt sans faille pour devenir membre. Et surtout, il savait la relation entre Adhara Greenwood et Sirius Black. Qu'il souhaite tout à coup devenir membre l'interpela.

\- Vous savez ce que ça sous-entend, Sirius ?

Il hocha la tête. Défendre une cause. Se battre pour ses valeurs. Il avait tant perdu à cause de son propre sang. Il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Il allait devenir fou. Combattre lui permettrait de remplir le gouffre dans lequel il tombait tous les soirs. Il comprenait la réaction de Dumbledore, mais il blâma Rogue et une haine encore plus intense s'empara de son esprit à l'égard de l'agent-double.

\- Je crois que je suis prêt.

Dumbledore le scruta en silence. Un brin de méfiance se lisait derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Après quelques instants, comme s'il regrettait ce qu'il allait dire, il ouvrit la bouche :

\- Très bien.

* * *

 _Treize ans plus tard._

Un gros chien noir se faufila dans les couloirs éteints de Ste Mangouste. A cette heure tardive, personne ne fit attention à lui. Il passa devant la salle 49, accorda un regard au couple qui avait été torturé jusqu'à la folie par Bellatrix Lestrange et qui dormait profondément, s'assura que tout allait bien pour eux, mais ne s'attarda pas. Il se dirigeait sans hésitation vers la chambre 50. Une femme était étendue sur son lit, sa respiration était régulière. Elle dormait. Il resta longuement à la contempler. Elle gémit, se réveilla en sursaut. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

Il lui lécha les doigts. Ça la rassura.

\- Oh, quel gros chien ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Tu es perdu ?

\- J'aime les gros chiens.

Le chien se métamorphosa lentement en homme. Sirius Black, les traits tirés, les cheveux emmêlés et sales tombant sur ses épaules, se tenait devant elle. Ses yeux brillaient au creux de ses orbites, sombres et profondes. Sa peau cireuse était tendue sur les os, faisant ressortir ses pommettes saillantes. Il ne cligna pas des yeux. Ses lèvres tremblèrent.

La femme ne disait rien. Elle restait immobile. Ça ne la surprenait pas plus que ça. Au contraire. Elle lui offrit un regard doux. Un regard si terriblement doux qu'il en était blessant. Elle tendit la main vers lui.

Il retint son souffle, s'approchant doucement vers elle. Il frôla ses doigts, comme s'il allait brûler. Elle ne savait plus qui il était. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Ces yeux si purs. Si naïfs. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine.

Même après treize ans, ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Elle pointa la lune. Puis, elle attrapa un papier qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et le lui tendit. Il le prit tendrement dans les mains.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Il pouvait voir les fines cicatrices de la folie du Lord sur ses bras. Il imaginait ces mêmes fines traces blanches courir sur sa peau sous ses vêtements et parcourir tout son corps. Il n'y avait ni tristesse, ni colère chez elle. Elle avait fait la paix. Il baissa ses paupières, coupable. Au moins, elle semblait aller bien. Il ne parla pas. Il s'attarda encore un moment, puis se retransforma en chien. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte, elle toussota. Il se retourna. Elle avait les yeux au ciel, regardant la lune à travers la fenêtre fermée.

\- C'est une très belle soirée, dit-elle simplement.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!_

 _J'en profite pour glisser qu'Adhara est en fait la deuxième étoile de la constellation du chien, qui n'est autre que Sirius... une vraie destinée pour notre ami Patmol, non?_

 _Une petite review pour me donner vos impressions?_

 _Au plaisir,_

 _Kumi_


End file.
